The Last Dance
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: Cave and Caroline had gone through many hardships together, and with Cave's insides being ravaged by the toxins he received when breaking protocol, they only grew. Despite all the pain and suffering however, Cave just wants his lovely assistant to accompany him in one more dance. Like the old days. Caveline fluff


Things had most certainly been tense ever since Caroline had found out about her bosses illness. She could still remember the moment he told her, and most of all that feeling of dread had never managed to leave. And believe me you, it never managed to creep up on her whenever she saw the way that her boss was slowly succumbing to the virus that was pumping through his veins, and seemed to be spreading like a wildfire through his blood stream. And the once strong business man, who wouldn't let anything get in his way of reaching his goals, had aged, and seemed so small compared to his former self. He had paled, and thinned which had been the most noticeable traits about the man. And besides that, he now had been moving about with a cane, courtesy of Caroline's persistent pleads that he would begin using one, saying it would ultimately make things easy for him. And after some time, she ended up just going out and getting him one, and it was more or less a 'you will use it or else' type of thing. Cave was angry, and had a fit, and of course it ended in a wild coughing fit, and a frustrated Caroline right at his side. And once he had cooled down, feeling those gentle pats against his back, he agreed to use the cane if she really wanted him to. He even went to say that Caroline always knew how to work at him. And although she could find a way to disagree with that, she kept her lips sealed, and simply but on a slight smile. She had gotten what she wanted this time, and she wouldn't complain.

The day she found out…it had been like any other. Cave had been experiencing quite a nasty cough for a few weeks now, and Caroline kept putting it out there that he should go see a doctor and have himself checked out, but just as stubborn as ever Cave had been putting it off, and hoping she would as well. And when she didn't, he finally made himself an appointment, and gone. Caroline hadn't thought anything of the cough, a cold, or maybe a virus, but nothing important. But working at Aperture, around the prototypes and other radioactive materials, it was better to be safe than sorry. So when he gave her the word he would be out in the afternoon for that quick checkup, it was safe to say that she was more than relieved. When her boss had returned, she greeted him with a chipper tone, and a cup of coffee, and then was right back to work, as was he. She took it that the appointment went well, and didn't bother asking him. He would get back to work, and they always had time after, which is when they would usually discuss a few times, and more times than not, walk out with each other to their cars, and part ways. What could she say? Caroline had found herself hooked on this man. She would do almost anything for him. And it seemed there would be another night with just them left late into the night, walking out, smiling, and speaking about ordinary things, straying from work.

Caroline had grabbed her jacket, and tugged it onto her shoulders, before she went to buttoning it up. It wasn't too chilly outside yet, which meant she was already good to go…but that didn't stop her from visiting that familiar office once more. Although her and Cave had a bit more than a 'boss and worker' relationship, Caroline still had the common courtesy to knock on his office door before entering. She wasn't one to intrude unless it was absolutely necessary. She received the word to enter, and so that was exactly what she did.  
"Good Evening, Mr. Johnson." She muttered lightly with a small smirk spread across her pale face.  
She really was perfect, in every respect, perfect. And it was obvious Cave thought so, by the smile that was over his own face, and the way he was always proclaiming it to his works over the intercom, while Caroline batted her hand, muttering things like 'Oh, Mr. Johnson' and 'Please, you're too kind'.  
But Cave knew. She was the perfect woman.  
When Cave didn't say anything, she slowly moved in a bit closer, and made her way towards his desk.  
"I'm about to head out for the night. Is there anything else you need before I head off?"  
To tell the truth, Caroline knew he would be walking out with her. She was just having her fun. Just because she had sweet attitude didn't mean she didn't like to have her fun just as much as he. But something was off about Cave. He seemed almost…uncomfortable.  
"Oh, come on Caroline. We both know you almost never leave by yourself anymore." He quirked a brow and a smirk spread over his face, before he gestured to the seat before his desk. "Take a seat; I'll be ready in a minute."  
With a gentle nod, she had moved off, and gently sat herself down, legs held tightly together, and her hands in her lap. She waited a few moments, watching as Cave slid on his jacket, and let off a gentle sigh. The man was going to end up actually getting himself sick if he wasn't careful. They carried out some idle chatter, before Cave finally spoke up about something more important.  
"Caroline, I uh…I do have something I need to tell you."  
"Yes?" she muttered back. She didn't really know where he could have been coming from. That had come right out of the blue.  
"Well, obviously you know I went off to the doctor's office today. Got that cough checked out. And I don't expect an 'I told you so either'. But, it is something. Something that's probably going to end up being…fatal."  
Caroline felt as if her word was suddenly flipped upside as soon as those words had slipped past his lips. Fatal…he couldn't mean it. Maybe he was thinking a bit too rationally; maybe it was just something that needed to be looked into. There had to be a cure…a cure for…  
_Moonrocks.  
_She had told him not to buy them, and so did other, but he did it anyway. And to make the fact worse, he broke protocol and went to work with him on his own. And now he was going to pay for it.  
He was already suffering a pesky cough…she could only imagine what hell was going to come.

The older woman let off a gentle sigh, eyes closed as she reminisced on that fateful evening, the months that led up to this day. She felt like it had all happened in the blink of an eye. But what on earth was she doing just standing here when there was science to be done? She had to push on and keep kicking no matter what happened. Just as Cave had been doing for months now. So with a quick nod, she scooped the stack of paperwork into her hands, and carried them off towards her boss's office, and put on that usual warm smile of hers before she gently knocked.  
She headed in as usual, and placed the stack gently before him upon his desk.  
"Mr. Johnson, I just need you to sign these, sir." She explained with a gentle sigh.  
Cave stalled a moment, before he gently pushed the stack aside. He had other things in mind.  
"Yea, I'll get to it later."  
"Mr. Johnson—"  
Caroline knew all too well what that meant. He would let it sit until she had to make him. But before she could finish that sentence, Cave spoke right back up once again.  
"You know what we haven't done in a while?" He quickly cut in with a small devious little smirk upon that pale and worn face of his.  
She couldn't lie, it was nice to see him looking happy for once after such a long time of suffering.  
"I'm afraid I don't know, sir…" she muttered back lightly. She would play along unless it was something that was a definite no.  
Cave just had a smile toy with his face, as he gingerly dug into his desk, and Caroline did her best to peer about the various object to see what exactly it was he was pulling out. And before long, a cassette player was placed gently upon the now open space upon his desk. Yes, he had a radio, but he preferred to listen to his own songs, with the player he was used to. He liked to be able to decide what it was they would listen to. Next, a cassette was pulled out to go along, and then was placed into the player, and popped shut. The button was gently pushed, and before long, the office was filled with a merry tune.  
The man placed his hands upon his desk, and pushed himself to his feet, before he made his way around to his assistant. And then a hand was slowly, but surely extended to the female, a sly little look upon the face of the man it was attached to.  
Caroline only glanced over her boss, an intent look on her face before a brow gently rose, and she let off a little sigh.  
"Mr. Johnson…you know you shouldn't be overexerting yourself."  
"Ah hell, this isn't 'overexerting myself' Caroline. You should know that. And even if I even planned on listening to that egghead doctor, I probably wouldn't even be here right now."  
It was true. She couldn't deny that Cave had an extremely short fuse. He exploded at least once a day on someone or another.  
"What about your cane?" She muttered back, giving a stern look.  
"That thing? I didn't even want to use that to begin with. And anyway, I need two hands for this." So he thrust his hand out a bit, giving a warm look back. "Come on Caroline. This may be one of the last times we get to do this."  
And that made Caroline's heart wrench.

Cave's health was deteriorating. Anyone with eyes could see that. He was becoming so weak and frail…and all he wanted was one dance. The least she could do was give it to him, just like they had all those months before, and all those years before to add to that. When they were young, and they would waltz around the office, and Caroline was so swept away by this man and everything about him, his looks, his intelligence, his power. He was like God to her and she was completely smitten with him, even if she wasn't sure he felt the same way back, that one little dance seemed to make everything else shrink down to nothing and disappear.  
"…Alright." And with that, she placed her own pale, smaller hand into his larger stronger one, and then she was swept away.  
And they spent what seemed to be an eternity of dancing. He was still as graceful as ever, even though he was now older, and most certainly frail, he still had enough energy and grave to spin her about in such a soothing and graceful manner. And she felt like the world was perfect once more. Like Cave had never broke protocol, and that they were both youthful again, and Aperture was their baby that they were raising to do amazing things. No bankruptcy. No dying CEO. No, they would just have a long and happy life together, and they would be able to dance their troubles away at the end of the day, and maybe even…get married. Sure, it was a silly thought now, but back when she was young…well the idea slipped the woman's mind more times than she could count. She wanted to marry Cave. To head home with him in the afternoon, and eat dinner together, and dance with each other at home instead of hidden in the man's office. And maybe…even one day have children. But all those dreams had been shattered. And to tell the truth, the moment she had gotten word of Cave's illness, she decided to drop that dream. Because it would never work… and he would have never have wanted such.  
So you know what? She decided she would just enjoy this dancing session, gently pressing her head against his shoulder and letting off a soft sigh as they slowly waltzed around the room.  
It was safe to say that they were both enjoying what was possibly their last dance together. 


End file.
